Cinco a siete
by AzdreeM
Summary: Viviendo con Ginny la vida debería ser fácil. La amo y me doy cuenta de que no todo siempre será color de rosa. Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2017: "Cartas a Santa Claus" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos


**Cinco a siete.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2017: "Cartas a Santa Claus" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".**_

 **Este regalo es para** **Lily Rosie Black** **, mi amiga invisible. Cumpliendo con su petición:** **Me gustaría un fic que cuente como se sentían Harry y Ginny en sus primeros días como novios. Que haya mucho amor y romance, pero sin caer en lo cursi.**

 **Espero que te guste. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

 **Cinco.**

 **Escucho ruidos en la lejanía, probablemente sea el barullo de la calle, después de todo es fin de semana y la gente siempre parece más dispuesta a salir en fin de semana. Estoy en la habitación con Ginny, ella aún duerme y yo me encuentro a su lado. Hace rato que desperté pero no he querido moverme de mi lugar, solo he sabido ver su delicado rostro mientras duerme y es cuando me doy cuenta que nunca antes me había parecido tan indefensa.**

 **Memorizo sus facciones, la curva de sus labios, esas casi imperceptibles ojeras bajo los ojos, el pequeño lunar en el lóbulo de la oreja. Mi vista recorre su cuerpo entero, las curvas que esa increíble mujer tiene y que provocan un deseo muy grande en mí.**

 **Se remueve entre sueños y me da un empujón con el codo, sin quererlo suelto una pequeña risa, llevo cinco días enteros durmiendo con esta chica en la misma habitación y no ha habido un solo día en el que no salga golpeado por un codo o una rodilla.**

 **Creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto.**

 **Me pongo a pensar en la guerra que aún está fresca en la memoria de todos, la que todavía tiene estragos en el mundo mágico y que son muy notorios sobretodo en el callejón Diagon. Recuerdo uno de los besos que Ginny y yo compartimos y las palabras en las que le pedí tiempo y espacio vuelven a mi memoria. Sabía en ese entonces que quería estar con Ginny más que nada en el mundo, pero también un pequeño rincón de mi cabeza me gritaba que aún no estaba listo, que tenía muchas cosas que resolver.**

 **Y así fue, conforme los días avanzaban el mundo mágico intentaba recuperar su cause, hubo muchos juicios a los que tuve que asistir y declarar, la profesora McGonagall nos pidió su apoyo para volver a construir las partes dañadas del castillo, Kingsley me pidió que diera varias ruedas de prensa, y a pesar de que me disgusta en demasía hacerlo estuve ahí por él, para darle apoyo, eran días difíciles para todos. Con todo esto, mi estado emocional se estaba resquebrajando poco a poco por múltiples cosas; sentía que ahora con la profecía terminada, mi papel en el mundo mágico había acabado, me sentí solo. Existieron días en los que me encontraba antipático, de mal humor y sin ganas de ver a nadie, el whiskey de fuego fue un buen amigo en aquel entonces.**

 **Decidí viajar, conocerme y forjar mi propia vida, sin que ya más nadie me dijera que era lo que tenía que hacer, sin hacer lo que los demás esperaban que hiciera solo por ser Harry Potter. Ir a lugares donde nadie me reconocía me sirvió de mucho, conocí personas nuevas, crecí como persona. Supe que tenía que hacer lo que a mí me gustaba, a pesar de que al mundo mágico no. Esa noche escribí una carta a Kingsley diciéndole que no formaría parte de la academia mientras pudiera evitarlo, ser auror no es lo que yo quería.**

 **Ginny aparecía en mis pensamientos constantemente, el apoyo que ella me brindaba incondicionalmente, el amor ciego que me tenía. Pensé durante horas eternas qué es lo que yo quería de ella y si ella lo quería también de mí. Mi experiencia en relaciones sentimentales era nula, y las vivencias con Cho parecían juego de niños después de tantas cosas. Los pensamientos mal sanos de que los demás veían en mi a James Potter volvieron de nuevo. Recuerdo que Sirius me confundía mucho con mi padre, y Remus sentía afecto especial por mí solo por ser hijo de él, si después me gané su afecto por ser solo Harry paso mucho tiempo para eso. Y Ginny, mi hermosa Ginny era como intentar tener de nuevo a su Lily y James, una pareja joven, trágica y a la que todos extrañaban.**

 **Entonces, ¿yo quería a Ginny o solo intentaba complacer a los demás como siempre lo hice? Tanto mi madre como Ginny eran personas de estatura alta, piel blanca y cabello rojo fuego, eran luchadoras, protegiendo lo que amaban, temerarias e inteligentes. Me daba revoltura en el estómago pensar en que ella era como mi madre y yo era como mi padre.**

 **Con el paso de los días me di cuenta que veía fantasmas donde no los había, realmente quería a Ginny, solo por ser ella, y realmente quería estar con ella. A pesar de que fuéramos Lilly y James en otra generación. No imaginaba mi vida estando con otra persona y la sensación de gelatina que me invadía al estar cerca de ella debía significar algo. Decidí amar a Ginny Weasley.**

 **A mi lado Ginny me observa con ojos suspicaces.**

― **Buenos días, Ginny. ¿Llevas mucho despierta?**

― **Sip, estabas perdido en tus pensamientos. ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de que ya había despertado? ―me da un suave beso en los labios.**

― **No, lo siento. Me perdí en la belleza de tu rostro ―respondo con naturalidad y Ginny suelta una risita.**

― **Basta, Harry. Levántate o llegaremos tarde a casa de mis padres.**

 **Los domingos siempre vamos a desayunar a La Madriguera, y hoy no será la excepción.**

* * *

 **Seis.**

 **Paso mi vista por el departamento que comparto con Harry, y me doy cuenta de que esta puesto de cabeza, ¿hace cuánto que no limpio? ¿tal vez la felicidad me cegó ante el quehacer doméstico?**

 **Hace menos de una semana que Harry me pidió ser su novia, e increíblemente él ya tenía un departamento para los dos en el Londres Muggle, dijo que quería estar alejado de la prensa mágica y empezar de cero en un nuevo lugar, crear recuerdos conmigo. Aún no me lo puedo creer, las lágrimas siempre amenazan por salir cuando pienso en ese día, porque Harry ha sido la persona que más he amado e idolatrado desde siempre, muchos recuerdos pasan por mi mente cuando pienso en que ahora estamos juntos y será para siempre.**

 **Me pongo manos a la obra, enciendo la radio y pongo música, empiezo a tararear canciones que me hacen sentir alegre mientras con la varita voy poniendo orden en el hogar, mi madre me estaría dando una reprimenda si viera como está la casa. Casi sin darme cuenta, solo porque me nace hacerlo, bailo mientras muevo la varita. La felicidad en mi ser es indescriptible.**

― **¿Celebramos algo? ―Harry está de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios. Un sonrojo involuntario llega a mis mejillas.**

― **Estoy feliz, Harry ―le respondo y sus ojos destilan amor―. Ven, baila conmigo.**

 **Extiendo mi mano y él avanza la distancia que nos separa, sonríe diciéndome "Yo no sé bailar". De todas formas toma mi mano y la otra la coloca en mi cintura. Se mueve torpemente, incluso me pisa. Nos reímos como tontos conforme nos movemos por la habitación.**

― **¿Te fue bien en la facultad? ―me pregunta. Estoy estudiando leyes, contra todo pronóstico, porque siempre fue de las últimas cosas que estudiaría cuando pensaba en el futuro.**

― **Sí, un profesor me felicito, dice que tengo talento, y que en serio puedo llegar a hacer grandes cambios.**

 **Me mira con ojos de orgullo y una sensación cálida invade mi ser.**

― **¿Cómo te fue a ti? ―le pregunto de regreso.**

― **Pues no he tenido éxito intentando convencerlos de que me vean como una persona normal y no como el gran Harry Potter, vencedor de Voldemort. Pero tuve éxito en ser parte del equipo. Así que puedes saludar al próximo buscador de los Chuddley Cannons.**

― **¡Felicidades! ―pego unos saltitos en el suelo y me cuelgo de su cuello, abrazándolo hasta casi asfixiarlo. Harry merece tener lo que él quiera tener.**

* * *

 **Siete.**

― **Ginny, no puedes estar hablando en serio.**

 **Mi cabeza es incapaz de procesar lo que está sucediendo. Mi hermosa y angelical Ginny parece una banshee.**

― **¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! ―grita exasperada. Camina de un lado a otro en la sala del departamento.**

― **Explícame qué es lo que no entiendo.**

― **Argh, ¿lo ves? Ni siquiera me estás prestando atención. Eres un desconsiderado Harry James Potter.**

 **Si usa mi nombre completo, es porque de verdad está enojada y yo aún no termino de entender por qué. Estábamos viendo una película, recostados en el sofá, platicando de nuestros días, de lo que habíamos hecho. Recuerdo haber dicho algún comentario acerca de su facultad, y después ella explotó, pero no recuerdo haber dicho algo malo. Intento pensar en el meollo de aquellos comentarios, ver cuál fue el que enojó a Ginny pero no lo encuentro.**

― **Oye, cálmate, ni siquiera sé que dije que estuvo mal ―pido una vez más.**

― **¿Qué me calme? ¿Pides que me calme?**

 **Sin éxito.**

― **Ginny, por favor.**

 **Me mira con ojos molestos, da media vuelta y va a nuestra habitación a encerrarse.**

 **Comienzo a sentirme molesto pero intento entenderla. Y como no lo logro, me doy cuenta de que solo puedo amarla.**

 **Iré a comprarle chocolates, le diré cuanto la amo y lo difícil que es entenderla, porque vaya que lo es. Después de todo, la amo y tengo que adaptarme a vivir con ella, y quizás con el tiempo, deje de molestarse por cosas que no entiendo.**


End file.
